Building on our previous studies where we found increased circling cytokines among patients with a lung cancer diagnosis, we are examining plasma samples from the National Lung Screening Trial for a cytokine diagnostic and prognostic signature. This study extends previous studies as a) this is a prospective study and b) the lesions both benign and malignant, were detected b low dose helical CT. We are also examining whether the signal from cytokines declines following surgery and tracks with tumor recurrence, as a preliminary study to query whether cytokines could be used to model tumor recurrence. This study is currently ongoing. We are also comparing different cytokine detection platforms and determining the best and most robust method of biomarker detection.